Fangirl
by Magicather
Summary: Based of off Rainbow Rowell's novel Fangirl. Twins Katniss and Clove are off to college in west Kansas. Clove anted to be roommates, but Katniss had different plans. Disclaimer: I do not own THG or Fangirl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! new story based of Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell. Its about twins (Clove, and Katniss) who go to the same college. Clove signed up to be roommates with Katniss, but Katniss wants a different roomie. So Clove ends up with someone else a stranger... Clove does not like new things, we'll see what happens. This story is all Clove's P.O.V.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Hey guys! Hope you all like my new story! And be sure to check out the book its amazing! Disclaimer: I do not own THG or Fangirl**

**Clove's P.O.V: **There's a boy in my room. I looked up at the number painted on my door and then down at the room assignment in my hand. _Pound Hall, 913. _This was definitely room 913, but maybe it wasn't pound hall. all the building around here did look alike.

"You must be Clover." the boy said, grinning and holding out his hand.

"Clove." I said while feeling kind of panicky. I ignored his hand, I had a box in my hands anyways.

This was a mistake, it had to be a mistake. I know pound hall was a co-ed dorm... _Is there such things as co-ed dorms?_

_"_Do you have anymore stuff downstairs?" The boy asked. "We just finished. I think we're going to get a burger now: do you want to come? Have you been to pears? Burgers as big as your fist." He picked up my arm. "Make a fist." he said, so I did. "Bigger then your fist." the boy said, and dropped her fist. "Do you have more boxes downstairs? You've got more boxes. Are you hungry?" He asked still grinning, he seemed to smile a lot.

He was tan and tall, he looked like he had just taken off a hat, blonde hair flopping in every direction. I looked down at my rom assignment again. Could this be Johanna?

"Johanna!" The boy said happily. "Your roommate's here!" a girl stepped around the corner, she had brown hair and was average height, she was actually really pretty. She glanced back at me coolly, she had an un-lit cigarette hanging from her lip. "Johanna, Clover. Clover, Johanna." the blonde boy said.

"Clove." I said quietly as I looked down. Johanna nodded.

"I took this side." She said nodding to her stuff. "But I doesn't matter. Feel free to move my shit if you have feng shui issues." She turned to the blonde boy who I presume is her boyfriend. "Ready?" She asks him.

The blonde boy turned to me. "Coming?" He asks me. I shake my head. Once the door shut I laid down on my bare bed. I need to calm my nerves. Her Dad and Katniss would be up any minute and if I was having a meltdown, dad would have a meltdown, and Katniss would get mad because were ruining her adventure. Her college adventure. during the summer Katniss kept saying your going to thank me for this.

The first time Katnis said it was back in June, I had already sent in my housing form, and of course I out Katniss down as my roommate, I didn't think twice about it. We had shared a room for 18 years why stop now? But Katniss wanted independence, and said we needed go meet new people, that it was part of the experience.

When dad came up to my room he sad it was really nice.

"It's not nice dad. It's like a hospital room but smaller and without a TV." I said while sitting on my bed. Katniss was getting anxious to go to her room I could tell.

"Next stop Schramn hall, then pizza buffet." My dad says while smiling.

"No pizza. Sorry dad going to freshmen barbeque with Annie." Katniss said. "You should be going too." She said to me.

"Yes Pizza." I said while crossing my arms.

"Go on Clove, you n3ed to meet need to meet new people." My dad days, and I shake my head.

"I have 9 months to meet new people. Today I choose pizza buffet." I say.

"Okay let's go drop off Katniss' stuff off." He says.

"Could you just pick me up after?" I ask. "I want to get settled in." I say, and he nods and they both leave.

I start to unpack and it helps me feel better. I hope my roommate doesn't mind all the Hunger Games stuff I hung in the room.** (In the book she likes Simon Snow, but I'm making her like** Hunger** Games.) **I hung up my posters and opened up to read my fanfic comments. I've been writing Carry On Isabel for 2 years now. **(okay for the characters names im making them the actors names) **I see my dad pull up so I close my laptop and run downstairs.

We walk into the pizza place, and I swear to god my dad is the only person over 25 in here. We just eat and talk. After we finish, he drops me off and drives back to Omaha.


End file.
